By My Side
by pepsipiggy
Summary: "Maka...can you sleep with me tonight?" Chrona asked bashfully and nervously. Maka looked at him, "Why?" "I don't know how to sleep as Shibusen alone..."  She smiled. "I'll be by your side the entire night, Chrona." Discontinued


By My Side

Chapter 1

**Chrona's Point of View**

My name is Chrona, which means dark one. Is that what will be of my life, I used to ask to myself. Will I be covered in darkness I would always ask myself. Then one day…

That day changed my whole view in life.

Everything seemed to be brighter, livelier, and more colorful.

All of this because of one girl named Maka Albarn.

I'm really grateful that Maka asked to be my friend. I was so happy I didn't know what to do, my tears kept falling endlessly. She really changed my life.

I kept my head covered my long black sleeves as I rested my back on the wall of Mr. Corner. It's so lonely here. The door slowly opened to reveal a silhouette and a high voice questioned, "Huh? There's nobody here..."

I looked up to see the girl with brown pigtails and bright olive green eyes in white blouse under her yellow sweater and red plaid skirt and black boots.

"Maka," I said happily yet softly.

"Chrona! What are you doing in a place like that?" Maka asked surprised

"Being in Mr. Corner helps me feel calm,"

"Come on Chrona, don't give it a name," Maka said as helped me off the floor of Mr. Corner.

I looked at Maka bashfully.

"Um…" I mumbled softly with my face becoming pink.

"Hm?" She asked with a sincere smile.

I began to mumble more nervously.

Maka looked at me and then lightly giggled.

I suddenly began to stress, did I do something wrong? I don't know how to deal with this!

"Let's be good friends from now on," Maka said with her fist in the air.

I smiled lightly as I rested the tips of my fingers on her fist, "Yeah."

She smiled softly towards me.

Then a woman with short curly gold hair and long black and gold dress walked in. She had gold eyes to match her hair and dress but one of them was covered with a black eye patch with a lightning bolt printed on it.

_A pirate?_

"Hello!" She said.

I slowly huddled behind Maka, I don't know how to deal with pirates…

Maka moved aside so that the woman is in front of me.

"This is Marie-sensei. Marie-sensei this is Chrona," Maka introduced.

"Nice to meet you Chrona. I'll be teaching starting tomorrow," Marie-sensei said with a sincere smile. I nodded slowly.

"Let's work hard together,"

"Y-yeah,"

The door opened again to reveal a blue man. "Good job Marie! Having someone share the same concerns with you must put you at ease." He said.

My insides suddenly felt extremely cold. I ran to Mr. Corner and covered my head and eyes.

"Someone blue is looking at me. It's scary, I don't know how to deal with blue people." I began to cry.

"Ah! Chrona's back in Mr. Corner!" I heard Maka say with shock in her voice.

"Sid, get out now!"

The blue man apologized and then I heard the door close.

Maka helped me up again, "Sid-sensei may look like a blue gorilla but he won't hurt you. Don't worry," she said while helping me.

"Why don't we go outside for some fresh air?" Mari-sensei suggested.

"_I'm not in the mood you bunch of she-pigs_"

Ragnarok came out of my back, is he going to bully me again?

To Maka and my surprise, he had turned extremely small. He had shrunk from a large black shadow like figure to a small black doll with 'x's on his eyes and a large 'X' on his face.

He released a loud shrill.

"What's that?" questioned Mari-Sensei.

Ragnarok glared at Maka.

"_It's because of you, Shinigami confiscated all of my souls_" Ragnarok shouted.

"Oh, Ragnarok. You shrunk, that's probably the law since we became friends," Maka said as she lightly laughed.

"_I have no intentions of being friends with you! I'll smack you! What the hell? I can't reach you!_" He shouted with his arms flailing towards Maka. Suddenly his direction changed and his hands began to stretch my mouth and pull my pink hair.

"_This is all your fault! Why did you have to become friends with this she-pig? Die Chrona, die_!"

I whimpered apologies multiple times.

"Yet the torment continues," Maka said.

"Atleast, since the way things are now, I won't get hurt," then she began to pat Ragnarok's head as if he was a dog.

Suddenly Ragnarok reached down and pulled on Maka's skirt. I blushed immensely as I gasped.

"_Tch. Your panties are more boring than I expected, ugly pig_," Ragnarok stated.

Maka's face was extremely red, from both anger and embarrassment. She pulled out a book from where ever and aimed it towards Ragnarok, who pulled my head, causing me to take the blow.

I ran towards Mr. Corner again with my head facing the wall and my arms covering my head and my body on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, don't scold me, don't scold me. I'm sorry!" I pleaded.

"No, Chrona. I should be the one saying sorry." Maka said stammering.

"Um… how about we go outside now," Marie-sensei nervously suggested.

When we reached the roof of Shibusen we all began to talk. It felt so comfortable to be around them. I probably would've never felt like this if I never met Maka.

When the sun began to set we walked back inside together and to the lecture room where Soul was waiting.

He's outfit changed from his usual 'EAT' sweat band he wore a black hairband on his white hair. He had his usual lazy look in his red eyes

I felt extremely scared around him, after all, I'm the reason why he has a huge scar going down his chest, or so I've heard. I've been told that he doesn't hold a grudge against me for it and that 'cool guys don't hold grudges'.

"He-he-hello Soul," I whimpered, hiding behind Maka.

"Hey Chrona, how have you been? Do you think you'll become an official student of Shibusen?" Soul asked me casually.

I began to sulk.

"It's impossible" No one would want to be friends with someone like me, someone who was an enemy of Shibusen.

"That's not true," Maka said,

"I'll die" I mourned.

"It's okay, you won't be alone," Marie-sensei said trying to cheer me up.

"That will never happen. I'm going to die. It's impossible; I'm going back to Mr. Corner," I said inching away.

"I'm going to kick you," Soul threatened but was held back by Maka.

"You're not helping Soul." Maka stated.

Maka lightly grabbed my shoulder and then suggested an idea.

"Instead of being afraid, why don't you let it out in a poem?" She said happily.

"Pft. You and poems," Soul chuckled to himself.

Maka glared at him with embarrassed eyes and then whacked him with 'Maka Chop'.

"Besides, you won't be the only one. I write poems too, like when I'm worried." Maka suggested.

I simply nodded.

"Are you for real? You must be a really gloomy person, Maka. Shall we get you counseling?" Soul joked.

He was hit again by 'Maka Chop' but with more force. He laid still on the floor as if he was dead.

I stepped away, who would've known Maka would be so aggressive about poetry?

She looked at me with cheerful eyes, "Let's write one together,"

I nodded with a pale smile.

This will be my first time writing poetry together with a friend.

Thirty minutes quickly passed and Maka had already been finished with her poem a long time ago. I stood up from the desk I was sitting on and I slowly walked towards Maka and Marie-sensei, holding out my poem and stuttering "I'm done,"

I handed them my poem and I watched them read my poem with serious eyes.

I felt bashful as I asked for their opinion, "Well, how is it?"

They both began to walk towards wall and then sat down.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry I was born…"

Suddenly the door slid open and Black Star walked in without a shirt and a towel around his neck. His blue hair was steaming, he must've taken a bath. He looked at Maka and Marie-sensei.

"What are you two doing inside here when the weather outside is great, you gloomy people."

Suddenly Black Star began laughing haughtily, causing me to jump.

"Luckily for you, I am a man of stars, I shine brightly like the sun! If you look my way everything will seem brighter!"

Soul shoved the paper near Black Star's face.

"Huh? What's that?" Black Star asked as he took it from Soul's hand.

He began to read it and then handed it back to Soul and walked towards Maka and Marie-sensei and then also began to mourn.

"I'm sorry I was born…"

Soul looked at them in shock.

"What destructive power…" he mumbled as he began to read it.

Then he too walked to the corner which was beginning to get crowded and began to sulk. I followed him and sat next to Maka and began to mourn. Suddenly Sid sat next to Soul and began to whisper, "I'm sorry for being alive again,"

Everyone turned their heads towards Sid.

"When did you get here?"

**Authors Note**

**I decided to follow the Manga chapter 24 for this chapter. I probably won't follow the manga too much. I just used this one to introduce a few people. This probably won't exactly follow the manga's storyline, maybe the anime's? **


End file.
